imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Invincible (Mark Grayson)
The Mauler Twins have a new weapon and appear to have take out the Guardians of the Globe. Mark suits up and flies over there, not so long after Oliver suits up as well and follows him. Invincible begins fights the Mauler twins, when they become frustrated and launch a nuclear missile. Just then Oliver arrives, and Invincible takes off after the missile. While Mark is in space, Oliver fights the Mauler Twins and ends up killing them both. When Mark arrives back at the nuclear base he sees the dead bodies, and tells Oliver to get in the sky. He tells him human life is precious, and Oliver disagrees Mark tell him that he sounds too much like his dad. Oliver asks Mark if he ever thought their father was right, Mark replies discreetly....sometimes. Nolan, Allen and Battle Beast!? Since then Mark & Eve have been going on many dates, and they have come to the conclusion that they love each other deeply. Invincible has gone into the future in order to save it, and almost kills the Immortal because he tells him to. Mark refuses to at first but when the Immortal starts to reveal stuff about the future Mark loses it and rips off his head. When Eve and Mark arrive at home they sleep together for the first time. We flash off to the location in which Allen, and Nolan are being held. It is the day of Nolan's execution and him and Allen are communicating telepathically. Allen reveals that him and Nolan have become very good friends while being held prisoner. Nolan says its time and Allen breaks out of his cell to help, and breaks the other prisoners out of their cells as well. Some prisoners do not want to help but one does. BATTLE BEAST! Allen, Nolan fight the Viltrumites and eventually escape after Nolan reveals that there are only 50 pure blooded Viltrumites left. Young Love... Mark receives a call from Amber and goes to see her. When he arrives she reveals that her father has died and her new boyfriend Gary has been abusing her physically. Mark asks where he is and flies off. Meanwhile, Oliver is patrolling the city when he comes across a giant robot destroying the city. He is being followed by one of Angstrom Levy's floating orbs. The robot says he needs someone stronger than Oliver, when he hits him. Just then we flash to Mark who is holding Gary over a building by his leg. Mark says that even though he is out of Amber's life he still cares about her and if he ever hurts her again he'll kill him. Gary promises never to do it again and Mark tosses him across the roof into a pole. Mark finds out where Oliver is and goes to help. Oliver says that the human inside the suit just wants to get out, and Mark says that they'll talk about it later. Mark goes and see's Amber who is happy about what he did and she tells him that she's giving Gary another chance. Mark goes to Eve's house and tells her what happened and they cuddle for a while. Later, Mark see's Oliver and apologizes to him about not teaching him things, Oliver see's a reflection from the trees and Mark flies to get the orb it blows up in his hand and he says that someone was watching them. Invincible then goes to Cecil to see if it is him, the owner of the orb. Cecil tells Mark that it is not him and if he can help track down a fugitive. The fugitive turns out to be Wolf-man. Invincible War Finally after planning, Angstrom Levy made his move. When Mark thought he killed him and left, Angstrom actually hadn't died just yet and had enough energy to make one last portal. This one took him to a dimension where a group of aliens healed him of his wounds. Later using his powers he traveled to other dimensions and gathered a dozen evil versions of Invincible. They launched a massive assault on the planet lead by Angstrom with the intent on not just causing damage but also ruining the world's view of Invincible. Many major cities where destroyed by the Invincibles like London, New york, Tokyo and more. Superheroes and super hero teams all around the world joined forces to fight the Invincibles. From the darkest streets of New York, Spawn faced a duplicate Invincible in the alleys, the duplicate stated the he already killed him once and he would do it again. Outside the planet that we call Earth, Tech Jacket faced a weaker version of Invincible. After Mark beats one of his counterparts, Capes Inc responded to a prison break caused by one of the Invincible's from the other dimensions, but accidentally mistook Mark for another duplicate. Mark was later attacked by the Capes crew, only to have the time taken to explain that he was not a duplicate. Afterwards, they teamed up and responded to distress calls from across the globe. However, they were not the only ones to respond to the call, Youngblood, Cyberforce, the Dynamo 5, and Brit also engaged in mission set ahead. Sadly however millions of people died including Darkwing and Rex Splode and only a couple Invincibles where killed. However after their first assault, Angstrom wanted them to go after this dimensions Invincible but they wanted to finish the take over. Unable to control them anymore Angstrom used his powers to strand them in another dimension but as he did that Mark and Oliver attacked him. Goaded by his anger and Oliver; Mark was ready to kill Angstrom but he escapes death losing his arm. He went back to the beings that healed him but due to his failure they informed him he works for them now. After Angstrom's defeat, all local areas familiar to Invincible were utterly destroyed and unusable to any humans. Now is the time for reconstruction, but how will Mark/Invincible coup with this world breaking event. Aftermath Invincible visits Eve in the hospital often while the rest of the super powered community cleans up after the war. Invincible later joins in but blames himself for much of the death and destruction, but he isn't the only one. Many of the human populace view him as the cause of the chaos. Power Plex (who chose to help in the fight) even attacks him when he goes to the clean up and Badrock has to hold him down and take him back to custody. Later Cecil bring Invincible together with Robot, Brit, Black Samson and Donald explaining that with Darkwing and Rex gone and that Immortal and Kate have quit to have a family a new Guardian of the Globe is needed and Invincible should be the leader, but Mark is uneasy and still doesn't trust Cecil and leaves. After some more self loathing a Viltrumite named Conquest shows up to remind Invincible of his job of taking over earth but Invincible is some what glad to see him as he needs to hit something and the two get ready to fight. When the titans collided, buildings were shattered and the force of the 2 caused enormous power to serge from their bodies. The fight rages on between Conquest and Invincible. Invincible get in a few good hits but Conquest is better trained and starts dominating in the fight. Oliver tries to help but almost gets himself killed. Eve wakes up and rushes to help Mark, but she is killed by Conquest. In his anger, Invincible promises to kill Conquest. They continue to fight despite Mark's body having been broken and his excessive bleeding. His rage allows him to turn the tide as he destroys Conquest's robotic arm. Somehow Eve comes back to life thanks to her powers and fires a massive energy beam at Conquest that burns all the skin off his body. Invincible continues to fight him as the Viltrumite isn't done yet. In the end, Invincible headbutts Conquest over and over again until his skull is crushed, killing him... or so it seems. Invincible then collapses to the ground due to his injuries as the heroes show up to help him. Mark awakens in the Pentagon hospital with Eve by his side. The two reconcile with Mark noticing that Eve's breasts have gotten larger, leading to an intimate moment between them. He is extremely upset because he thought that he lost her. This moment is quickly interrupted by Debbie Grayson. Later on, Invincible joins the other heroes at the funeral for Rex Splode, and afterwards goes to see Oliver in the hospital. Mark then reveals a shocking revelation he had during his fight with Conquest; in order to truly protect Earth, Invincible must kill every villain he encounters from now on. Preparations for war In this two issue mini with artist Cory Walker, Kirkman focuses on Allen, and Nolan. Allen and Nolan have just escaped from the Viltrumite prison in which they were being held captive. Their primary focus is going to certain parts of the universe, and finding things that can hurt the Viltrumites. Nolan (having been on many adventures himself) knows what can hurt them. It is also noted that there was a virus produced by rebels of the Viltrumite empire which was successful in killing a large number of them and in turn leaving an extremely small population of Viltrumites alive. It seems the reason they need to inhabit earth is because they can successfully re-breed their population there. Nolan's novels are are actually brought to life when Allen discovers that the Space Racer (a man Nolan supposedly killed) is still alive. He has a special type of weapon that returns to him automatically when touched by other individual. Nolan and Allen try to save him by digging him out of the rubble. Finally the Space Race is exposed and tries to kill Nolan. When Space Racer tries to kill Nolan, Nolan explains that he has switched sides. Space Racer doesn't believe him at first, but Allen then reassures him and he agrees to play a role in the upcoming war. It is also revealed that the coalition has the virus that kill 99.9 % of the Viltrumites at they're disposal. Back on Earth Back on earth, Invincible and the rest of the superhero committee seem to be finishing reconstructing the cities of the world. Invincible then gets attack by a new villain called Dinosaurus. He then proceeds to rant Invincible on how he failed to save the world. After a quick fight Invincible is just about to kill Dinosaurus, just then the Guardians Of The Globe arrive. Robot then asks Invincible if he was really going to kill Dinosaurus. Later at Eve's house, Mark explains to Eve what happened the city. Then they have dinner with Eve's parents. After a long and awkward dinner Mark and Eve talk about the prison meeting they have the other day. After the prison meeting, in which Invincible agrees to not charge the prison for 3 months, they both meet an older Oliver flying around with a new costume now calling himself Young Omni-Man.Oliver goes on and tells them that there's no one on the house so they can have some fun. While this is all happening Conquest, who was secretly kept alive by the government, escapes from the facility he's at. It is that night that Eve realizes she is pregnant with Mark's child. The Sequids commence their attack lead by Rus Livingston. Mark answers the call first from a nuclear plant and heads off before his mother can tell him what's happening in the city. They face a new villain called Universa. She tells them that she is on earth for the planet's energy and will not leave until she gets it. After a difficult fight, Invincible manages to get her staff ,in which reveals to be the source of her powers. Invincible gets shocked since he can't wield the staff. Atom Eve sucker punches her and rushes to see if Invincible is ok. Right there Cecil enters the room and tells Invincible that the Sequids are back. He then heads off to fight the invasion along with other heroes. The battle seems hopeless, leaving Invincible with only one choice: to kill him. After Invincible kills the possessed he quickly leaves the scene and feels guilt over for what he's done. He returns to his house to tell Eve what he did and how bad he feels and gets cut by Cecil, who ask Mark to come with him to the base. Cecil tell Mark how he feels about the situation at hand. Later on Invincible is helping Titan battle his old master and in the process, Invincible almost kills Titan. Invincible then visits Art and tells him about the things that happened recently in his life, like watching Eve die and him killing. Telling him that the black and blue costume sometimes feels like a curse and that he can't even look at himself anymore. Art tell Mark that he is a good man and tell him that he doesn't have to wear that costume anymore and gives an updated version of his old costume. Invincible then meets Eve at his house and asks her if she wants to go to have dinner. Right there Invincible's father arrives, with Allen the Alien and tells him that war is upon them. Mark tells Eve what has happened so far. It would seem that it was around this time that Mark helped the Dynamo 5 fight the aliens that came to Earth looking for Earth's champions. The Viltrumite War In the middle of a Flaxan invasion Invincible gets a call from Eve, telling him to rush over to a shopping mall. Invincible declines, saying that he is busy and tell her to see if Oliver can take over that instead of him. Eve agrees but tells him to hurry. Later on, in Mark's house, him and Oliver are discussing whether they should bring Oliver or not but Oliver was being persistent and told Mark that he might need his help. Later on their father agrees into bringing Oliver with them. After an emotional goodbye to Eve, Mark , along with his father, his brother Oliver and now the recruited Tech Jacket, they all head off to space with Allen the alien to meet the Coalition of Planets . It was on the way to meet up with the coalition that they get attack by the fully recovered Conquest and 2 other Viltrumites. where they all fight and in the middle of the fight Oliver loses his breath and is forced to leave and find the nearest planet to catch some air , Conquest follows him and just about as he is to attack Oliver, Invincible cuts him off and the 2 of them continue they're fight. After a tough battle, Invincible finally manages to kill Conquest once and for all but it also left him in the verge of death. It is right there where his father, along with his brother find him. Omni-Man tells Oliver that Mark will recover , but it will take a couple of months before he can be fine again. Meanwhile, The Viltrumite war finally started. After some months, Mark finally regain consciousness and asked his father about what happened and if he was the one to have killed Conquest. Nolan corrects Mark by telling him that it was him (Invincible) that have been the one that killed him. They all head off to assist and stop a Viltrumite attack on one of the Coalition's planet. It is revealed that there is a traitor among them. Thaedus gets everyone ready to fight the Viltrumites on they're home planet Viltrum. Mark is seen later talking to his father about if he was going to return to earth or not. But he then reminds Mark that he could never return to earth after what he did.They all head out to space, finally reaching the Viltrumite planet. Thaedus then gets slashed by one woman Viltrumite, Thula, but Battle Beast cuts in and begins to fight her.Thragg arrives with some Viltrumites, just then Space Racer arrives with monsters that can battle the Viltrumites. Mark and Oliver fight some Viltrumites, until Invincible finally fights Thragg only to be pushed aside. Oliver insults Thragg and proceeds to punch him. Thragg grabs Oliver's hand and breaks his jaw while ripping his arm off. This angers Invincible and he proceeds to fight Thragg, only to be punched back later. Along with his father and Thaedus, the three of them charge to the center of the Viltrumite planet along with a blast from the Spacer Racer. With the blast from combining with the three charging, the planet explodes. Mark then heads to find Oliver's body, crying. Thragg, enraged at the lost of his planet, draws tears. He rushes to Thadeus, knocking Allen and Omni-Man away, and decapicates Thaedus. Thragg then declares Lord Argall, past Emperor of Viltrum, avenged. Thragg crushes Thaedus's head and he then rushes to Invincible and attacks him. Invincible kicks him back and punches him, with no effect on him. Thragg then continues to pummel him while telling him that he had taken away his history, heritage, etc. Omni-Man intervenes, only to overpowered. Thragg head butts him and only to be stopped by Battle Beast. After Thragg throws Battle Beast away from the battle, Thragg continues his assault on Invincible. Omni-Man kicks Thraggs hand's off Invincible so he can get away. Thragg catches up to him and smashes his fist onto Invincible's face. Thragg grabs Invincible by his neck, only for Omni-Man to try to intervene. Thragg impales Omni-Man and proceeds to talk to Invincible. Kregg, spectating, asks while does he hasn't Thragg hasn't killed Invincible and his father yet. Thragg says that all Viltrumites are needed for their survival. Kregg rushes to kill them only to be stopped and they go to hide. Invincible and Omni-Man are later rescued by a C.O.P.(Coalition of Planets) ship and taken back to Talescria. Invincible wakes up in Talescria only to find Allen watching over him. Allen states that he was worried about Mark due to his severe injuries. Mark asks Allen what is he wearing, for Allen to state that he is now the leader of the Coalition of Planets. Allen tells Invincible that he was out for two weeks and shows Mark to his father. He also sees that Oliver is recovering from the injuries(being given a new jaw, and arm.) induced by Thragg. He proceeds to talk to his father about Oliver and Omni-Man says he should be out of a coma in a few days. When Allen gets his report from Tech Jacket on previously Viltrumite occupied planets, he begins to panic. Allen had told Invincible that there was no Viltrumite activity. Invincible goes on to say that the Viltrumites wouldn't have let him live if they didn't want to hurt him. He, then, puts the pieces together and states they are on Earth. Worried about what's happening on Earth, Invincible and Omni-Man head there with Invincible thinking about what the Viltrumites might do to Earth. Omni-Man tries to comfort his son, only to interrupted by Tech Jacket. Tech Jacket leaves and Invincible leaves the ship to fly to Earth. Flying all over the Earth, he doesn't see the Viltrumites. Omni-Man asks Mark to look over and Thragg appears before them. Invincible proceeds to attack him, and only for Thragg to grab his neck and throw him. Thragg begins to try and negotiate with Thragg. He says that he can fight or talk. Invincible chooses the latter. Thragg goes on that he wants a truce due to there only 37 pure-blooded Viltrumites alive in the universe. He goes on to say they occupy the planet, but hide among the humans to interbreed. He states that Earth is the perfect place to replenish their ranks due to Human DNA being similar a Viltrumite's. Mark rebuffs by saying that the Viltrumite will get stronger next time they fight. Thragg reprimands him and saying that fighting today will result in catastrophic losses. Mark, furious, but agrees to it(thinking back on what could happen if he said no). Thragg commends Mark and tells him how him and Omni-Man may be the reason the Viltrumite prosper again. Thragg leaving, stating that they will never see him again. Tech Jacket arrives to the scene only for him to be told that the war is over. Post Viltrumite War Mark, later, flies to his house with his father, to surprise his mother. She greets him with a hug, with him being glad that he's alive. Asking where Oliver is, Omni-Man states that he's injured but alive. Debbie tells Mark to go see Eve. Mark flies to Eve's house and opens her window. Eve, in tears, warns him not to come closer due to her weight gain over the months. Mark embraces her anyway to tell her that he loves her. He lays in her bed to discuss what has been happening while they were gone. She tells Mark that he has been keeping the Invincible Inc. business running by using Bulletproof. Mark asks if Eve is telling living with her parents. She states that she has the money to get new land but with her believing Mark to do be dead, she decides not to go for it. Mark begins to cry and embraces her. Next, Mark flies off the next day and proclaims that though the war may be over, they didn't win. Invincible later goes to visit Art Rosenbaum at his costume shop, Tailor. Invincible asks to get his old costume back. He flies back to the Wilkins Residence to talk with Eve. They begin to converse and they are interrupted by Invincible Inc. calling. Invincible reports and fights several of his past villains. He goes back to his house and wonders what they are talking about. Samantha goes on to say that she thought he was finished with the bank job and popped up to see his mom. Mark, confused by this, wonders why. She states that while he was gone, she bonded with his mother. He leaves to look for Omni-Man. Next, Invincible and Atom Eve fly to Dupli-Kate and the Immortal's house, who were married years ago. They arrive at the residence and Eve uses her power to change their clothes. There they are greeted cheerfully by Dupli-Kate and the Immortal. From there, they have dinner with the group exchanging stories to one another.After dinner is over, Mark goes after Eve after she leaves to due to her crying. He asks why she is crying with Eve attempting to hide her sadness. After he kept asking, she finally reveals that she had an abortion. Mark, shocked at the revelation of her being pregnant before, begins to cry. He embraces her with him apologizing for leaving her alone all that time. Later, Mark and arrive at his house, only to see his mother and his father about, together. They tell Mark that they are back together after the events of Omni-Man abandoning his post. They also inform him that they are going to Talescria to see Oliver and work on their relationship. As the spaceship leaves, they go outside to talk. After they are finished, they climb into Mark's bed. Mark wakes up and wanted to talk about what happened that night. Eve drops the subject and they go back to bed. Mark goes to visit his friend, William Clockwell over at Upstate University. Hoping to check up with his old friend, they discuss things. Rick Sheridan, William's roommate comes in, happy to see Mark. He dropped off dinner on the counter and gives William a kiss on the cheek. Mark is shocked and ask William if he is homosexual. William reveals his sexual orientation to Mark, confused at first. After, Mark and William discuss it with him stating how ironic it was when he was talking about women all the time. William then speaks on his attraction to Mark, much to his dismay. | Powers = The extent of Invincible's powers are unknown. When Invincible becomes deseparate, he has been known to become stronger. He has recently been seen as fast and strong as his father meaning he has the potential to be as strong as any pure blooded Viltrumite. * : Due to his Viltrumite heritage, Mark has strength beyond human levels. He was able to lift Cecil Stedman with ease. He was able to overpower Conquest(despite the latter almost killing him)and eventually kill him. He was to repel several Sequids on top of him. He was able to destroy planet Viltrum with assistance from Omni-Man, Thaedus, and a blast from Space Racer's gun. * : * : Due to his Viltrumite heritage, Mark's durability is greatly enhanced beyond human levels. He was able to survive disembowelment, survive in the vacuum of space without needed to breath for a period of time, withstand blows from Thragg, and survive lava being shot into his face from Doc Seismic's new form, unharmed. Mark was also able to survive a bomb that destroyed Las Vegas with him only losing his costume. He has able to still fight even after have his leg and arm broken. * : Due to his Viltrumite heritage, Mark has a complex balancing system in his equilibrium that gives him the ability to fly. He was able to fly fast enough from his school to Antarctica before a bomb exploded. He was able to get into Earth's orbit within a few minutes. He was able to fly fast enough to keep up with his father, Omni-Man and Thaedus when they destroyed Viltrum. * : Due to his Viltrumite heritage, Mark has a large amount of invulnerability. * : Due to his Viltrumite heritage, Invincible can heal from injuries that would normally kill Humans. It also depends on how severe his injuries are. Some injuries he's sustained he can heal from in weeks and others take longer. Mark has been disemboweled by Conquest and it took him about 2 months to heal. He cannot regenerate missing organs or limbs. He was able to heal within a few weeks after the latter lost his invulnerability to the Scourge Virus. *'Extended Longevity': Due to his Viltrumite heritage, Mark's lifespan is much greater than a normal Human. Mark has the potential to live for thousands of years. *'Decelerated Aging': Due to his Viltrumite heritage, Mark's aging process is slower than a human. Mark can potentially live for thousands of years and will still be in his physical prime. |Abilities = |Weaknesses = : In order to achieve flight, a Viltrumite's equilibrium must be balanced. This balance can be disrupted when a certain inaudible frequency is played. This frequency can cause intense pain and disrupt their flight. It is even possible it can kill Invincible. |Equipment = |Weapons = |Notes = Invincible (Mark Grayson) is an Image Comics superhero. |Trivia = Invincible was first previewed in Tech Jacket #1 (October 2002). He then made a cameo appearance in Noble Causes: Family Secrets #3 (November 2002). |Links = }} Category:Superheroes Category:Hybrids * Category:Guardians of the Globe Category:Teen Team Category:Viltrumite